Blame it on the Alcohol
by JessieContagious
Summary: When St.Patty's Day meets Fairy Tail, Mira starts scheming. What effect will this have on a certain Iron mage and Bookworm?


Levi awoke early this morning to get to the guild. Today is St. Patty's Day, and she was excited (and a little scared) to see what Mira Jane had planned. Mira was in charge if the decorating and the overall guild celebration of the holidays. Mira may seem sweet, but she's a demon in disguise. Levi couldn't wait to see what she had planned. Judging by the look in her eyes the day before, she was probably going to take advantage of the holiday to victimize another potential couple of Fairy Tail. With Mira's mind, any situation could come from this. Levi kept that in mind as she showered and got ready to head to the guild.

Levi skipped happily to the guild while humming to herself. She walked into Fairy Tail, seeing that everyone else had already made it there before her, and that the guild was as rowdy as usual. She sighed, but took a moment to admire the handiwork of Mira. The guild looked amazing. There were green St. Patty's day decorations hanging from the ceiling beams everywhere, along with ribbons, glitter, streamers, and close to anything else you could think of. The floor was even covered in confetti, and turned green from some sort of new magic, sort of like the one Lucy uses to change the colours of her clothes. Levi glanced up to the bar and giggled lightly to herself. Cana looked to be the happiest member of Fairy Tail at the moment, sitting on the bar guzzling beer by the barrel as usual. A new shipment of it came in today, in regards to the holiday celebration, so Cana wouldn't be running out anytime soon. Actually, there was a lot more than the shipments usually supplied, and Mira still had that "I'm up to something" look in her eyes.

"Cana," Mira Jane leaned in close to whisper in the young girls ear. "I have a special request, just for you."

"Not interested today. Just toss me another barrel please, Mira-san."

"Oh, I think you'll be interested in this one."

Cana looked up, noticing a mischievous glint in Mira's eyes. "Hehe, what will it be this time?"

Levi lay her head down on the table and let out a sigh. She really wanted to read Lucy's story today, but Lu-chan forgot it. So she walked over to an empty table and began to pout. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted though, by the guild's favorite alcoholic, Cana, slinging her arm around her shoulder.

"Leee-vi-chan~! Come drink with meee!"

"Ehhhhh?"

"Come drink with me~!"

"Sorry Cana-chan, but no thanks."

Suddenly a specific dragon slayer, named Gajeel, yelled from across the room.

"What're you afraid of bookworm! Can't handle a little alcohol? Haha!"

With that Levi puffed out her cheeks thinking "I'll show him" and followed Cana to the bar, of course after convincing Lucy to join her. Natsu was driving her nuts as usual, so it didn't take much to talk her into it. By the time Levi and Lucy had each finished two drinks, they were both completely out of it.

"Haha Luce, your fun when your drunk!"

"Woo! Lucy! Take your shirt off!"

Natsu and Gray were hysterical, barely able to contain their laughter. Lucy started happily removing her clothing, when Loki appeared, putting an end to the one person strip club.

"Sorry guys, I'm taking her home," said the lion spirit with a wink, before taking off.

"Awh! No fun!"

Levi noticed her friend leaving, and clumsily lifted another glass of burning liquid to her lips. Ew. This stuff was bitter and burned her throat. Why was she still drinking it? She suddenly felt someone behind her. Levi looked back to find a black haired and pierced mage.

"Gajeel-kunnnn!"

She flung herself at him, trying to wrap her arms around his neck. But he managed to evade her attack, being a little startled by her sudden outburst, and she flew to the floor.

"That was mean Gajeel. Why'd you jump away? It's just me," she pointed at herself ,"Le-vi-chan~!"

"When you randomly fling yourself at people, what the hell do you expect? What was I supposed to do!"

Her lower lip trembled as she slowly dropped to the floor.

"Why are you such a meanie Gajeel!" *Hic*

"Shit," the dragon slayer thought. "Shit, shit, shit! She's crying! What do I do? What do I do!"

All he could think of, was something he would probably get hell for by the other guild members later. He sat on the floor, (and as much as he pretended to hate it) pulling the drunken blue haired script mage into his lap, resting her head against his chest. "Sorry," He grumbled.

Levi's face instantly brightened, and she bounced up to drape her arms around his neck before he had time to protest. She leaned in, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"S'okay Gajeel-kun! I forgive you!"

His face lit up the brightest red possible, and he sat frozen in shock. He slowly laughed it off, and chuckled a little at her drunken state. She was a handful, that was for sure. He made a mental note not to think anything of the kiss, because of the fact that she was drunk, and began to feel an aching in his chest. He cursed silently to himself. What was wrong with him! It's not like he wanted it to mean anything anyways. His thoughts were halted suddenly when he realized that the bookworm he was holding had gone limp. He looked down. She had somehow managed to fall asleep.

Mira walked over to where Gajeel was sitting on the floor, holding a passed out Levi, barely able to hide an accomplished grin. She placed a hand on Gajeels shoulder.

"Gajeel, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"What do you want?"

"Could Levi-chan stay at your place for the night please?"

"Why don't you or her friends take her home? Why my place?"

"Why Gajeel, her friends have already gone home for the night, and I've already offered to take Juvia in. No one else can do it."

They both stole a glance to where Juvia was standing, totally intoxicated, trying to drown a table because, "That slut will fear the wrath of Juvia, for trying to take Juvia's beloved Gray-sama!" Gajeel laughed at how typical that sorta thing was for Juvia. Looks like Mira's already got her hands full.

"So, you'll take her for the night?" Mira asked with a more than hopeful look on her face.

"Looks like I have no choice. Stupid bookworm." Gajeel growled, while picking an out-cold Levi up, and leaving the guild. PantherLily stayed behind to help take care of the remaining drunks in Fairy Tail. (After Lucy and Levi started to drink, everyone decided it would be a good idea to play drinking games and such.)

Cana walked over and high fived Mira as she saw Gajeel leaving the guild with Levi. "So, about that reward..?" Cana asked with a smirk.

"As promised," replied Mira, "fifty barrels to your name, on me."

Gajeel groaned, as he kicked down the door to his small house. The bookworm was still out cold, even after the trip from the guild and halfway around town, to his place. Why did he have to bring her to his place anyways. Couldn't he have just dropped her off at her own? Well whatever. She's already here now. He dropped his bag on the floor and quietly closed the door with his foot. He then proceeded to walk to his room and dump Levi onto his bed and cover her up. She stirred a little, but continued on with her slumber. Gajeel then went into his kitchen, opened a cabinet and pulled out a lump of metal, which he soon began to snack on.

"Nngh." Levi grumbled as she awoke to some crashing sounds not far off from wherever she was. "Ugh. Where am I? My head is killing me." "Oh, that's right," she remembered, "I was drinking last night. So this is what you call a hangover. If this is what I've got, I can only imagine what Cana has to deal with." She began to laugh at that thought, but quickly stopped at the throbbing it brought to her head. She slowly began to get up. The young script mage headed toward the crashing and clanking sounds she was hearing, hoping for some sort of clue as to where she was. She turned the corner, to find a certain pierced mage going through stuff in his kitchen. "Am I at Gajeel's house? ALONE," She mentally screamed to herself, while a slight blush was creeping into her cheeks.

"Oh hey, bookworm, you're up. Sorry if this isn't what you'd call an oasis, but Mira asked me to bring you here after you passed out. Most everyone else was gone and Mira already had her hands full." Levi's gaze shifted to the floor.

"No, it's fine..uhm.. and thank you Gajeel."

"Gajeel just looked away mumbling "no problem" and went back to his work. He turned back around to a small growling behind him. He looked up to a blushing Levi, who was lightly holding the back of his shirt.

"Uhm.. sorry. I guess I'm kind of hungry."

"Gee. Your more trouble than you look shorty. Let's see what I've got that you can eat."

After raiding every cabinet in his kitchen, the only thing he could find to be edible to the small blue haired mage was a few granola bars. Levi accepted them, sitting quietly on the floor. She happily but tiredly munched on her snack while watching the Iron mage sculpt stuff out of metal. Over time she started to feel herself drift off.

"Stupid bookworm," muttered the dragon slayer with a slight blush tinting his face, "Why are you so damn cute?" He slowly and gently lifted her up for the second time tonight, careful not to disturb her sleep. He lay her down, and turned to walk out of the room.

"Ga-jeel..," Levi muttered sleepily.

Gajeel froze on the spot. He felt a tiny pair of hands latch on to the back of his shirt, and he turned around.

"P-please don't leave me. J-just th-this once. Just stay a.. a little bit. Please," She whispered.

He sighed. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him today, but he figured it would be okay.

"Fine shorty, but just this once."

He somehow knew he didn't mean the second part of what he said, but he would never admit it. He let her pull him into the bed with her, and crawled in while protectively wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in close. He rested his chin gently on top of her head. And just like that, the two mages drifted into a peaceful slumber, filled with dreams of dragon slayers and bookworms.


End file.
